


Liar, Liar Hearts on Fire

by mooneylooney1



Category: NCT (Band), Super Junior
Genre: 1960s, Actress Reader, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, actor johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooneylooney1/pseuds/mooneylooney1
Summary: They say successful people shouldn’t work together. Ego, money, fame; you know, all that shit. For you, however, it was a little different. Sure, your feud with Johnny started over…business issues, but things turned personal very quickly. At that point, it didn’t matter that you were costars working on the same movie - or that you were about to sabotage one of the biggest films of your careers.Each one had to win over the other.No matter what it took.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment is here! I hope u enjoy it - the prologue is written in a different style to the rest of the fic (wanted to try something new out). As always, id love to hear ur thoughts and opinions on this!

_The time is six o’clock in the evening, and in the thick, sticky summers of California, the sun is yet to complete its path across the sky. But for a large group of people in the depths of a studio compound, the light doesn’t reach them; for all intents and purposes, it’s already night, and they have come alive. Light stands are carried in all directions, wires taped to the ground by nervous stagehands, and cameras propped up on their trusty tripods while cameramen and producers bicker over shots, all while dragging nonstop on their cigars, like chimneys in the middle of winter._

**Cameraman:** Look, Maisie, I don’t give a fuck what his agent said. I’m not gonna reposition the cameras just to get his ‘good side’.

 **Producer 1:** Come on, Bob! Just this once-

 **Cameraman:** No.

 **Producer 1:** They’re going to fucking _sue_ us…

 **Cameraman:** [ _shrugs_ ] Not my problem.

_Cameraman turns back to his camera, leaving producer 1, Maisie, red in the face and white in the knuckles, clutching onto her clipboard like it was trying to get away. At that moment, a tall man enters, hair slicked back with too much gel and tuxedo worn with an attitude (the bowtie was there but undone haphazardly, along with the two buttons beneath it). He approaches a long, crimson couch at the far end of the brightly lit studio, and greets the flustered interviewer already sitting there (her hair was in quite the state, with a few strands straying down towards her chin and framing the smudged rouge on her lips). The director takes his place in his highchair, rubbing the sleep from his grey eyes._

**Director:** ALRIGHT EVERYONE! STATIONS! Where’s my slate?

 **Producer 2:** [ _whispers_ ] The slate boy, fuck! He was just here! Haechan! HAECHAN! [ _Director shoots him a glare_ ] _Fuck_!

_Across the studio, a crash is heard and a lanky, young man catches himself after tripping over a wire – one that he had taped himself only five minutes ago. His eyes are bulging from his face when he reaches the producer, who immediately shoves him in the direction of camera 1._

**Haechan:** I’m here! I’m here, Sir! [ _gulps_ ]

_The director doesn’t spare him a glance._

**Director:** Well, what are you waiting for??

 **Haechan:** [ _lifts slate up in front of camera with shaking hands_ ] Right…sorry…

 **Director:** And…ACTION!

 **Interviewer:** Good evening. I’m your host Annie Wazowski, bringing you another episode of ‘ _In the Spotlight_ ’. We promised at the start of this program that we would show you the best and what can be said for our guest today except ‘the best of the best’. Known for his roles in ‘ _The Boulder Man_ ’ and director Doyoung Kim’s hit film ‘ _In the Spider’s Lair_ ’, our guest has captivated fans with his charm, wit and amazing acting chops. And let’s not forget to mention his dashing looks. Please welcome with me: Hollywood star, Johnny Seo!

_Camera 1 pans over to the tall man who flashes a dazzling smile in its direction and claps politely alongside Annie._

**Johnny:** Thank you for having me. I’m super excited to be here.

 **Annie:** _We’re_ excited to have _you_! Your fans have been sending letters, telephoning the studio nonstop since ‘ _In the Spider’s Lair_ ’ got released a month ago! They _really_ wanted you to be here.

 **Johnny:** [ _smirks_ ] What can I say? My fans are the best.

_Annie giggles a little too loudly at his smug words. Realising her actions, she clears her throat and busies herself with consulting the cue cards in her hands._

**Annie:** So, Mr. Seo-

 **Johnny:** Please [ _leans forward_ ] call me Johnny.

_He winks at Annie and she flushed so deeply her cheeks matched the crimson couch._

**Annie:** Okay, Johnny…let’s talk about your latest movie, ‘ _In the Spider’s Lair_ ’, which was incredible, by the way; definitely one of the best summer flicks of ‘62.

 **Johnny:** Thank you.

 **Annie:** There were _a_ _lot_ of intense scenes that you had to shoot, though, which, I’m assuming was…not easy.

 **Johnny:** [ _chuckles and looks directly into camera 2, pointing his finger at it_ ] Right – don’t bring your kids to the theatre, folks!

 **Annie:** Sure, but also the…circumstances that you had to film in and the behind the scenes dynamic also contributed to that.

 **Johnny:** [ _takes a sharp breath and tilts head to side_ ] What are you getting at here?

 **Annie:** What was it like working with Hyuna?

 **Johnny:** Well [ _crosses legs_ ] if this is in reference to her…reputation, I can tell you she is one hundred percent _not_ like that.

 **Annie:** Really?

 **Johnny:** Yeah! She’s super sweet, very down-to-Earth – I’m so grateful to both her and Hyojong. They really ‘took me under their wing’ as they say.

 **Annie:** And what did you think of their dating news?

 **Johnny:** [ _waves his hand dismissively_ ] I already knew.

 **Annie:** [ _shakes head sheepishly_ ] Oh, of course…and…how ‘bout you?

 **Johnny:** [ _raises eyebrows_ ] I’m single.

_Annie smiles widely at his confession, cheeks still red._

**Annie:** Good.

_She clamps a hand over her mouth but Johnny simply throws his head back and laughs loudly._

**Annie:** I mean th-that…that would be g-good…for your f-fans…

 **Johnny:** [ _smirks_ ] And what ‘bout _you_?

 **Annie:** I’m a fan.

_He laughs louder this time._

**Johnny:** Are you _flirting_ with me, Annie?

 **Annie:** Uh…no, no [ _laughs embarrassed and changes the topic abruptly_ ] um… so asking about what you have planned - any projects, films that your fans can start looking forward to?

_Johnny takes a moment to think, hand stroking his chin briefly as his lips curve into a mischievous grin._

**Johnny:** This is still in the works, so we haven’t started filming yet – and I’m not sure how much the studio is gonna let me say, but [ _pauses dramatically_ ] what I will say is: I received a certain phone call about ‘ _The Limits of Paradise_ ’…

_Annie gasps, leaning forward with newfound interest. Behind the cameras, however, the producers are frowning, and Maisie makes her way over to producer 2 with confusion._

**Maisie:** Uhhhh, did you know about this, Kai?

 **Kai:** No…

_He reads through the notes attached to his clipboard rapidly._

**Kai:** It’s not in the script. [ _turns to Maisie_ ]

 **Maisie:** _Shit!_

_Maisie begins pushing her way towards the director, face twisted in anxiety. Annie, completely oblivious to the unfolding chaos, prompts Johnny for more information._

**Annie:** It’s finally out of pre-production?

 **Johnny:** Yes…and no. Last I heard, they were still waiting on a female lead.

_Kai joins Maisie beside the director as she whispers furiously about Johnny’s deviation from the set script. The director, however, shrugs his shoulders and retrieves a cigarette from his pocket._

**Director:** We’re live right now, Maisie. Nothing I can do. Sorry.

 **Annie:** [ _shakes head disbelievingly_ ] Wow, this is… _amazing_! Congratulations! That script is notorious for never seeing the light of day. Yuta Nakamoto himself dropped the project because he said it was too demanding!

 **Johnny:** Yeah, yeah. I definitely look forward to the challenge, though, and I hope the fans will love the movie when it comes out [ _points at camera 2 with a wide grin_ ] soon.

“He said WHAT??”

In the lavish confines of NeoCity Studios, on the uppermost floor, Soogeun Lee sits back in his leather chair as his eyes search the dull ceiling. Clutched to his ear is a beige telephone and his fingers toy aimlessly with its long, coiled wire. A fireplace is lit in the wall opposite him, throwing a warm, orange glow across the finely furnished office.

“HE _FUCKING_ SAID,” Soogeun moves the telephone away abruptly, “THAT HE WAS CAST FOR ‘THE LIMITS OF PARADISE’ BUT THAT FUCKING SCRIPT IS STILL IN THE FUCKING DUNGEON!” the gravelly voice emerged from the earpiece, disturbed and deafening.

But for all the distress that his caller was in, Soogeun remained calm. Stretching an arm out he grabbed a half-filled glass of scotch from across his desk and took a gentle sip of it, his features contorting with the taste. “Hodong,” he spoke slowly, “What did we say about losing your shit?”

“Do it…quietly…?”

“Good. Now, start again. What did Johnny say _exactly_?”

Hodong’s breath rattles through the telephone, “He said that he got a phone call telling him he’d been cast for ‘The Limits of Paradise’ and that we still didn’t have a female lead–”

“Smart _motherfucker_ …”

“What…”

“He got his way after all.”

“I’m confused…”

“He auditioned – fuck that – he _demanded_ the male lead for that film. Waltzed in here with Suho – y’know Suho?”

Hodong snorted, “Who can _forget_ that smart-mouthed fucker. Johnny’s lawyer, isn’t he?”

Soogeun drew a palm over his face, “His _agent,_ Hodong. His agent.”

“Oh.”

“Basically, Johnny said the role was his and that he was the only one who could pull it off.”

“And what did you say?”

“I said: “Better than _Yuta_? Fuck off”,” Soogeun shrugs as he takes another sip from his drink.

Hodong’s bewildered voice floods the room, “You told _the_ Johnny Seo to _fuck off_?”

“Nah,” he leans back in his chair and rubs his belly absentmindedly, “I told him he was just a pretty-boy, hunk who only had a job ‘cause he tricked women into falling in love with him – heck even _I’m_ a little in love with him – and _that_ brought money. He didn’t like it.”

“Yeah, no _shit_ …so what’s gonna happen now boss?”

Soogeun sighed. His teeth nibbled at his bottom lip as he got lost in his thoughts. _Giving Johnny the part isn’t such a bad idea: it could bring in a shit-tonne of money. The movie could break records, even if it wasn’t a typical action or rom-com, all because **he’s** in it. But if he can’t act…fuck, that’ll be a disaster…_

“Hmm…,” he considered the issue a moment longer before rolling his eyes. “Give him a fucking call, and start looking for our female lead. We’ll see if he has the chops after all…”


	2. Movie Teasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say successful people shouldn’t work together. Ego, money, fame; you know, all that shit. For you, however, it was a little different. Sure, your feud with Johnny started over…business issues, but things turned personal very quickly. At that point, it didn’t matter that you were costars working on the same movie - or that you were about to sabotage one of the biggest films of your careers.
> 
> Each one had to win over the other.
> 
> No matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are some posters i made for the series 'Liar Liar Hearts on Fire' - just to get in the 60's mood. The first four are movie posters for Y/n and Johnny, and the last two are the front and back covers of the book the movie they will be starring in was based on.


End file.
